It Started With A Kiss
by CFCfan1
Summary: A short Olitz story about 1x06...tell me what you think! The song is The Kiss by Karmina!


**So I really am working on getting to 100 stories. Once I reach that I am going to update my multi-chapter stories, but for now here is this story. I have had this song on my iPod for about a year and a half now and I heard it today and realized it was perfect for them. This is set around the time of the hotel scene in 1x06. Tell me what you think!**

I know we don't belong

Everyone says it's wrong

We come from different ways

So I tried to erase everything that I felt

That I felt

CHORUS:

But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more

Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for

But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more

Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for

From the KISS

From the KISS

My heart is getting loud

I'm trying to keep it down

I wish the world could hear

But I can't help but fear that they'll take you away

You away

[CHORUS]:

But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more

Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for

But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more

Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for

From the KISS

From the KISS

[Bridge]

Palm to palm

Let lips do what hands do

They pray

Is it a sin

To do what we want to?

Don't care where we've been

Give me my sin again

[CHORUS]:

But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more

Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for

But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more

Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for

From the KISS

From the KISS

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

She heard him walking behind her after a second as she focused on putting one foot in front of the other. She shouldn't be doing this, but for some reason she couldn't stop herself. He opened the door once they reached his room and she walked in first pulling her bag behind her. She put it up against the wall next to the door. She didn't turn to look at him as he closed the door. The second it closed though she felt herself come back to reality and realize how wrong this was, what they were thinking of doing. He was married and was running for President, while it was her job to keep him out of these situations. She couldn't do this, knowing the consequence. She put a hand on her bag and turned to face him and tell him all the reasons this was a bad idea, but when she did she realized how close he was and before a word could be spoken he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

The second his lips met hers she stopped caring. She stopped focusing on why this was wrong and thought only of why this was right. The feel of his lips was like fire and she couldn't get enough. He pushed her up against the nearest wall and his hands started to trail all over her. Her hands went to his face and then moved them to his hair. She had always wondered what it would feel like to just hold onto him like this. Before she knew it he was picking her up and she gasped because she wasn't expecting it. When he sat her on the table knocking the lamp off she tried to pull him as close as possible. Their kisses never stopped until he pulled away.

In that moment she panicked. He had probably come to his senses and realized what they were doing was wrong. She knew he was going to take a step back and tell her he was sorry and that this shouldn't have happened. Everything rushed through her mind, but before she could get up and rush out of there his words stopped her. They were not the words she had been expecting, but in that moment she knew there was no going back, they were in this.

"Take off your clothes," He said and she smiled at him partially because it turned her on, but also because she was relieved. She was relieved that he still wanted this. As she shed her clothes and he carried her to the bed and started to shed his own she realized that they had a connection like none other. They were fifteen years apart in age, he came from money, and while her parents were not anywhere close to being considered poor, they were no where close to as well off as he was. He was raised in California, she in Virginia. They were two totally different people, from two different walks of life but that didn't matter. It didn't matter where they came from, it didn't matter how they got to that moment, all that mattered is that they got there and they were in each other's arms.

Afterwards as they lay in the bed silently her thoughts were as far away from the reasons what they had just done was wrong, she could only think of how it was perfect, they were perfect.

"Liv," He said finally breaking the silence. She turned her head to look at him. His hair was a mess and she assumed hers was also. The sheet was wrapped around his waist and she realized she would never get tired of looking at his chest. He looked at her for a second before bringing his hand up to her face and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I don't regret this," He whispered to her. He looked in her eyes and she saw pure fear in them. Fear that she would regret it and fear that she would walk away from him and there was nothing he could do to stop her. She brought her hand up and placed it on his where it rested on her face.

"Neither do I," She whispered back. It the split second it took for him to process what she had said, a smile broke out on his face. He leaned over and kissed her. This time it was full of desperation and need; it was gentle and loving. He pulled away and looked at her, the smile still on his face. After a second he pulled her to him. Her head rested on his chest and his arm wrapped around her holding her to him. In that moment the consequences didn't matter to either of them. In that moment they had finally found exactly what they had searched for their entire lives. Outside of that room he was a candidate for president and she was his campaign fixer. Outside of that room he was married and had kids. But inside the room they could relax. They could hold each other without worrying about what was outside. They both knew things between them weren't going to be easy, but they both knew easy was boring and they wanted to fight everyday for each other because while the world couldn't see what they felt for each other, fighting for each other showed them what the other felt. Nothing would tear that apart, and it had all started with a kiss.

**Ok so there is that one, tell me what you think!**


End file.
